onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genocyber
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:35665767.png.PNG page. Images May we know why you upload all these images and use none of them ? If you read the wiki Image Guidelines, it says that we use image when we can not do otherwise. So image that are unused are the worse. Also 1 image per section is enough and it has been decided to not illustrate the attacks, so please be more parcimonious, I'm pretty sure the articles you wanted to put them into do not really need them. Kdom 17:55, March 25, 2010 (UTC) The only category suitable for your unused images is Category:Candidates for deletion... Please remove them. If you still want to use some of them, there is dedicated category for images. Kdom 06:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you put the images above or below a paragraph, not in the middle of them? It makes life easier for everyone else to edit that way. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well your doing it again. Also; the gallery isn't a "catch all" solution or storage space to store perverted pictures of Robin and Nami. Its goal is to show the MAJOR outfits of the characters and since spa island is filler anyway, its not important. One-Winged Hawk 23:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Don’t use a random category in images; here is the list of image categories. Tipota 12:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I am still new to this.I was only using my judgement on tasteful pictures to contribute. Genocyber 23:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Just try not to go overboard. There are females here as well as males, we're not here to provide free fan service. We've already got 2 hentai uploaders I'm waiting fore MF to deal with. Now is not a good time for them anyway. You should only upload a bit in the gallery section however if they wore it for many chapters. Even Nami's Biniki from water 7 doesn't belong there. There are other places they can go, just avoid the gallerys. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 23:41, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll avoid the risque stuff from now on and just try to submit to articles that are lacking in pictures I can find. Genocyber 23:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh you CAN submit that stuff in the right places, however just note there are places to put certain images and some not. Instance, in Nami's case her Water 7 biniki is considered a major outfit, partyl because she had a photograph of it taken and put on her bounty poster. And don't just focus on Nami and/Robin. Besides, there are lots of characters in OP, not just them. One-Winged Hawk 07:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I've updated the vice admiral page along with kuma and a few other spots :Hehee, but your focus is Nami, bit hard not to notice. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 08:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ah, on that skypiea arc picture, nothing against it being there, but its a rather poor picture of her. Another picture of better quality is needed. Then it can stay. The other little detail is be a little careful, your coming dangerously close to "image overload". See Image Guidelines for more on that. Its not a problem if you do end up there, there are a few tweaks and tricks you can do to avoid it which image guidelines notes. One-Winged Hawk 22:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright thank you.I wanted to add at least one picture for each story arc for the chars. (if thats ok) :NP. BTW, I moved the image of Robin thinking about Kuma's powers to Kuma's page. Sometimes, the images are good enough to stay, but in the wrong place. If we remove an image, don't be afriad to ask "why" we removed. Usually its because its "not needed", however like the catspaw Robin image, it can sometimes be relocated to another page (and even fillers, well we do have pages for filler episodes that are usually quite bare). One-Winged Hawk 22:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I noticed.Thank you for your patience, it helps my decision making with picture placing. Is there a reason why the pic of Nami from the Davy Back arc got removed? Before you upload another image take your time and read the Image Guidelines. Tipota 20:48, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don’t use a random category in images here is the list of image categories. You can select the appropriate categories according to where the image used in the article.Tipota 07:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Please we ask you several times already to put image categories only, so why do you continue to put others ? Kdom 18:41, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Genocyber, can you answer to the question? Tipota 09:31, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Fleet Admiral Den Den Mushi Why was the Den Den Mushi piece I added onto the article deleted.... :Where did you find this? It seems a normal Den Den Mushi to me. When a person speaks through a Den Den Mushi, the Den Den Mushi will mouth the person's speech and display the person's emotions.... :Note 1: I am not monitoring user talk pages next time open a discussion on article talk page or ask me directly. :Note 2: Sign your post with ~~~~. Tipota 14:41, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Please give proper name to your images not just random numbers. Also try to categorize them in one of the image category (cf Category:Portraits for examples on how you can do it) Kdom 05:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OK please only use Image categories for the file no other ones. Also, unfortunatly the image are always put at the letter F (for file) by default, that is why when you want to add a category to an image you have to redirect the category with a |'', it is explained in the Category:Portraits as I told you. For example to the file File:Mihawk slash.png you have to add Mihawk slash or , PAGENAME template will automatically correspond to the name of your file that is why I asked you to give proper name to your files (moreover it is more helpfull for other users) If you don't know how templates works please do not change them. You can find some information about them here, your edit on Delete template was a big mistake Kdom 17:54, April 16, 2010 (UTC) You are a good editor, its just your trying to push yourself too hard too soon. I'm not complaining, it took me several months to get used to things on wikipedia when I was there. Oh the good old days before the **** hit the fan. Stick around and don't be discourage, you'll get the hang of this kind of thing with time. If your having problems, ask the editors, we're here to help, as we've been providing help thus far. However, it would be better if you asked first in some cases, rather then have us have a go at you because you steamed on ahead. We all go through this at *some* point. ;-) Actaully you'll be surprised though, images and trivia are the two things most editors fail at, mostly because their the biggest boat of opinions. Lol.One-Winged Hawk 18:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) It's just just that i am perfectionist. If you redirect them by using the Pipe character ''| it's better. The explanation is in the portraits category is there something you do not understand ? If you click on a portrait and edit it, go to the category section and click on code view Kdom 12:17, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Pic of the Demon Guards The pic is supposed to show all 4 Demon Guards. The pic you've been uploading unfortunately only shows 3. This is why Tipota is reverting your upload I believe.Mugiwara Franky 11:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thus it doesn't yet need replacing with an anime image. When the anime shows such a scene then that's when it can be changed.Mugiwara Franky 11:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There's also four Demon Guards in the manga image by the way.Mugiwara Franky 11:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Saldeath I change Saldeath's picture. When you updated images be careful with the Filename extension you can’t update images with different File Format. Tipota 11:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I am trying to say that you cannot (in general) use the “Upload a new version of this file” if the new file format is different. For example in Saldeath’s picture, you can update the old .jpg file with a new .jpg image from anime. If your new image is .png or .gif or .ico it will show you a error.Tipota 12:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC)